Portable media players have been provided that enable a person with a first player to wirelessly transmit a favorite tune to a person with a second player that is compatible with the first, promoting social interaction. Typically, the second player is permitted by means of software interlocks to play the tune only for a limited time, e.g., for three days, and/or only for a limited number of plays, e.g., three. Then, the second person must purchase the tune for his own player if he wants to keep playing it. Thus, the paradigm not only promotes social interaction but also sales of popular tunes.
The present invention understands that this paradigm can be improved to be even more compelling in terms of social interaction and sales generation.